


Power Outages and Cuddling

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Like loads of fluff, M/M, Shadow Puppets, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tickling, a little gift for one of my favorite writers, candles and flash lights, just plain fluff to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When a huge storm makes the area's power go out, Kuro decides to help Mahiru with his boredom with a flash light.





	Power Outages and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> This is a little thing I decided to do for one of my favorite writers! Ruby, I really hope you love this. Thanks so much for your hard work making Guilty Pleasure Friends!

This day was not turning out like Mahiru had hoped it would. After a huge storm had decided to come through the area, and literally keep everyone in doors with its harsh winds, pouring cold rains, and loud thunder and bright lightning. Staring out the window of their apartment with a candle, the Eve glared as another rumble of thunder went through the area. It was so bad that when single bolt of lightning touched the ground, it made everyone in the area lose power. Moving away from the window as the sky lit up again, Mahiru sighed, and walked towards the couch, holding the candle out as much as he could. 

“Kuro? Where’d you go? Ya know I am the only one who can’t see in the dark very well,” Mahiru groaned, flashing the candle around some more. Hearing someone stepping towards him, the brunet froze, but let out a relieved sigh as Kuro’s face came into view, and the Servamp was holding a flashlight. Turning it on, the Servamp watched as the Eve blew out the camera, before handing him to light. Putting the candle back down on the table, Mahiru waved away the smoke, before leaning back up, and flashing the flashlight around. Kuro glanced around as well, and since he was a vampire, he could see everything just fine. “Thanks for the flashlight Kuro. But what do we do now? It’s not like we can watch TV or anything.”

“I know…it’s such a pain,” Kuro muttered, staring at the dark television with want. Thanks to the power going out, he couldn’t watch TV, and he didn’t want to play his game device too much for the fear of it going dead and not being able to charge it was too great for the Servamp. Mahiru watched as Kuro went into his own thoughts, before flashing the light around some more. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, the teen glanced at the time, and noticed it was pretty late. They could sleep, but with all the sounds and noises going out outside, Mahiru knew that sleep wouldn’t come to him very fast. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, the teen walked passed the dazing Servamp, and into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, Mahiru stared worriedly at the contents in the fridge. “Mahiru, what are you doing? If you don’t keep the fridge close, the things will spoil faster.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Mahiru mumbled, closing the fridge fast, and glancing around the dark again. Feeling another huge blast of thunder rumble around the apartment, Mahiru bit his lip, and sighed. Kuro blinked at the slightly dejected look Mahiru had on his face. Blinking, Kuro frowned and glanced around. He knew that Mahiru would not be able to stand still, and do anything thanks to the power being cut off. Glancing around, Kuro sighed, before walking away from the Eve and out of the kitchen. He needed to find a way to make Mahiru happy. “Kuro?”

Not answer his Eve, the Servamp walked out of the kitchen, and towards the brunet’s room. Opening the door, Kuro walked into the dark room, and towards the teen’s bedside table. Opening the drawer, the vampire dug through its materials, before finding another flashlight. Turning it on, Kuro nodded when he noticed it’s light was brighter than the one Mahiru was holding. Turning it off, the Servamp placed it in his pocket, before shutting the drawer. Hearing Mahiru calling for him, Kuro sighed, and slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Glancing around, Mahiru sighed when he realized Kuro walked away, but when the Servamp appeared again, holding another flash flight, Mahiru furrowed his brows. Seeing the confused expression on the teen’s face, Kuro reached out, and gently wrapped his hand around the Eve’s wrist, before dragging him over to the living room again. Once they were around the table, Kuro sat the teen on the couch, before sitting down himself, and turning on his own brighter flash light.

“Turn yours off, I want to try something,” Kuro mumbled, and when Mahiru did as he was told, and turned off the flash light, the Servamp nodded, and placed the turned on device in lap so that it’s light beam shined on the ceiling of the room. Glancing up at the ceiling, Mahiru blinked but soon gasped as Kuro’s hands formed shadow puppets. Blinking, the Eve snorted as he figured out the animal Kuro was making was a cat. Seeing the smile on the brunet’s face, Kuro blushed, before handing Mahiru the flash light. “…you try now…”

“Okay!” Mahiru laughed, taking the light source from Kuro, and placing it in his lap. Thinking for a minute, the brunet grinned, before placing his hands into the light, and when Kuro glanced up to see what the brunet made, he blinked. It was a reindeer. Snorting softly, the Servamp glanced at his Eve, and stared lovingly at the way the teen’s eyes were bright with happiness as he messed around with more animal shapes. Glancing back up, Kuro let out another sort of laughter as a bird came into his vision. Feeling eyes on him, the Servamp glanced back at Mahiru, and noticed the teen had a bright flush on his cheeks as he stared at him. Blinking, Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized he was actually smiling. “Kuro…you’re smile is so cute, do it again!” 

Hearing the request, Kuro blushed a deep red color, and covered his face with his hands. Feeling Mahiru move on the couch, the Servamp jumped lightly as the teen’s hands wrapped around his wrists, and gently moved them away from his face. Noticing the flash light was placed on the table, Kuro blinked at it, before he made eye contact with his Eve again. Mahiru was watching him with some look in his eyes, and hands suddenly squeezed his sides and stomach, Kuro yelped, and squirmed in his place as Mahiru grinned. Shaking his head, the Servamp wiggled more until he was on his back, and his Eve was sitting on his waist, scribbling his fingers gently around his tummy. Scrunching his nose up, Kuro shook his head more, and tried to grab at Mahiru’s fast moving hands.

“N-nohoho! Mahihihiru! S-stop!” Kuro snickered, feeling another bright smile on his face as his awkward laughter filled the air. Grinning from the sound, Mahiru observed the way that Kuro’s red eyes shined with concealed happiness, while his cheeks flushed red, and the huge unused smile was one his face. Once the Servamp was able to hold the teen’s hands, Kuro let out a few more giggles while Mahiru slowed his fingers to a stop, and then completely stopped. Panting lightly from the playful attack, Kuro watched as the Eve lowered himself onto him, and just cuddled into his chest, tangling their legs together. “W-what! M-Mahiru!”

“Just for a little while…if that’s okay,” Mahiru whispered, gripping the coat against Kuro’s chest as he closed his eyes. The Servamp swallowed nervously, but nodded, and carefully wrapped one arm around the brunet’s waist, while the other hand gently caressed his fingers around the Eve’s hair. Feeling the boy relax further, Kuro stared down at the Eve with soft red eyes. “That…feels nice.”

Letting a soft smile rise on his face, Kuro hummed lightly, and when the Eve’s breathing slowly evened out, and the heartbeat of the human slowed to a comforting rhythm, Kuro pressed a small kiss to Mahiru’s head, before reaching over to turn off the flash light. Once darkness encased them once again, Kuro stared out the window, watching as more rain blew against the glass, and more bright lightning strikes flashed and lit up the room. Cuddling the Eve closer, Kuro let out a small sigh, before closing his eyes, and allowing himself to fall into an easy slumber alongside his Eve.


End file.
